


Suckerpunch

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [47]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Potential, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: They just went too far.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Suckerpunch

Alucard wrenched Trevor away from the bar and got him to a more secluded part of the village. Sypha was still warding off the guys who had started this whole mess, and finally just had enough and scared them off with fire and lightning. She only felt marginally bad about it, really. They had pushed it far too far.

“Trevor. Please look at me.” Alucard groaned in frustration when the hunter still struggled against his grip, then forced the human to look him into the eye. “Trevor. It’s over. It’s over, we are away from them.”

Trevor only slowly calmed down, and when he did, he broke down. Sypha sat with them, making sure that they were shielded off from their surroundings for some time. She had enough from this happening, but there was only so much she could do to prevent it. She couldn’t change the opinion of the people around them, which was something she almost regretted.

“I will not let this slide by.” Trevor was heaving still, but he looked determined in a very spooky way. Alucard furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing. “They have never had the courage to say this while my family was alive. But now, they are hounding me relentlessly.”

Sypha nodded quietly, but as Alucard, she was worried where this could go. So for the moment, they couldn’t do much more than being there for Trevor, and caring for him.


End file.
